Maple Tomato Syrup
by DementedJoker-chan
Summary: Spain meets Canada and he can see him! Is it love at first sight? Yeah we all know it is. Crack Pairing and so full of fluff you can die Spain x Canada YAOI


Disclaimer: If I owned Hetalia would I really be writing fanfiction?

Warnings: Use of human and nation names at kinda random intervals and Smut. Do not like do not read. This is a yaoi and this is a SpainxCanada.

Spain yawned as he sat through another world meeting. He normally wouldn't but 5 hours of nothing but talk of politics got boring. Too bad America wasn't here, he always made things lively. When it was time for a lunch break he immediately got up and stretched. He was about to leave when he saw, America? He was supposed to be sick.

Spain, curious caught up to him.

"America, mi amigo, what are you doing here?" He turned and was greeted by violet eyes that could put Russia's to shame.

"I-I'm Canada."

"Oh! So sorry amigo! You look alot like your brother."

Canada gave a weak smile. "I get that alot. I usually have my bear um, Tanaka here but, he's sick."

"I see, shame. Would you like to get lunch together?"

"Um sure that'd be nice."

The two arrived at a small restaurant not too far from the meeting hall. Inside Spain went and sat next to the two Italians and the German. Canada followed, hesitantly.

"Ve, who's he?" Italy asked.

"He's my new amigo, Canada!" Spain said.

"Tch, fucking bastard while you were busy making friends we were waiting for you so we could eat."

Canada was about to apologize when Spain just laughed. "Sorry Lovi~ my treat ok? So eat as much as you want!"

While the group was eating and laughing Canada felt out of place. He quickly finished and was about to leave when Spain grabbed his wrist. "Amigo! Don't go yet!" Everyone agreed he should stay. Canada smiled and sat down. Span saw his smile and also smiled.

"So Canada call me Antonio ok? We are friends now! "

"Uh, call me Matthew then." Canada said quietly as his face got a little redder.

After the meeting Spain met up with Canada once more.

"Matthew!" He called out. Canada turned and smiled, walking over when he was stopped.

"Oye Alfred you bloody git, what are you doing out of bed?!" England yelled grabbing Matthew.

"Uh no! I'm not- " He was cut off when Spain came, grabbing England's wrist.

"This is Matthew, let go." England took a closer look at him and apologized, letting go. "Bloody hell, I'm so sorry for the mistake Canada."

"It's fine." Matthew said quietly, thankful of Spain saving him.

England apologized once more and left.

"Thank you so much Antonio! "

Spain just smiled, "I gotta protect the ones I love, no?" Canada turned red at the comment. Spain saw this and laughed. "You remind me of Lovino when he was a kid, so cute."

"I see, Uh would you like to visit my home sometimes so I could thank you?"

Spain hugged Canada. "That'd be bueno! How about this Saturday?" "Maple...t-that'll be fine." Canada sputtered turning red as one of the tomatoes Spain loved so much.

"Well hasta luego!" Spain said, kissing the Canadian's cheek and running off to the Italian brothers and German again.

"Maple..."

Canada sighed as he was walking home. He stopped by Alfred's house. "I should go check him, I mean he checked up on me alot when I was sick, even if he did put a Burger on my head to try and help."

Canada laughed at the silly memory and walked in, using the key Alfred gave him. "Alfred are you OK?" Canada was about to walk into Alfred's room when he saw England next to a sleeping Alfred, taking care of him. Canada felt a sharp pang in his chest and slowly made his way out. No one ever cared for him like that. Alfred didn't even know he existed until recently. France never came and took care of him like that like England did for Alfred.

"Then again Alfred always got more attention then I ever could ever wish for." With that Canada walked home.

Canada stopped by a park. It was nighttime by now, the moon and street lamps the only source of light. The cold Canadian air blew slightly. Canada stopped and sat on a park bench. Soon he felt tears come out. "No one ever cares about Canada or even Matthew. Why can't they see me?"

"Well you're hard to see but once someone truly sees you, you're hard to miss amigo."

Canada gasped and quickly tried to rub away his tears.

"Antonio what are you doing here?!"

Spain grabbed Canada's hands and put them down. "No more importantly, why were you crying?"

"It's nothing, really." Canada said looking down.

"Then why cry?" Canada said nothing. Spain sighed and pulled Canada off the bench and into a hug.

" No llores. Tú eres precioso para mí. Así que sonríe más le convenga mejor. Me encanta su sonrisa mucho más que las lágrimas de Mateo para animarlo." Canada turned red at the Spaniards words.

"Um thank you." He said, blushing unsure of what else to say.

"Wait you understood?!" Canada nodded. Spain turned red this time.

"I thought you only knew English and French."

"No, Alfred taught me Spanish." Canada said quietly, giggling. Spain also laughed, though out of embarrassment.

"Ah, he is a good teacher if you understood. Say let's go to your home, its cold out, no?"

The two arrived at Canada's home soon. They sat both in the living room in awkward silence. Spain soon unable to take anymore, broke the silence.

"So do you have anything warm to drink?"

"Oh, I have tea and coffee and some hot coco. What would you like?"

"Some hot coco sounds bueno!"

Canada smiled and got up to get some coco for his guest. He came back and saw Spain waiting, smiling.

"Here you go."

Spain took the cup. "Gracias! It's delicious." Spain said as he smiled warmly. Canada felt himself blush.

'So cute.' Spain thought to himself as he also blushed.

"So why were you here so late?" Canada asked unable to the silence either.

"Ah! I came to ask if we could reschedule, you see I forgot I promised to help Lovino with something that day. I tried calling but you didn't pick up."

"You came all the way to just tell me that? I'm so sorry I must have been such an inconvenience." Canada started apologizing over and over again, ignoring Spain completely.

Spain grabbed the Canadian by his tie and pulled him into a kiss. Matthew froze. Spain soon pulled away. "Sorry, I wanted to tell you it's fine, I'm sorry I-"

Canada cut him off, doing the same, pulling him into a kiss. Antonio eagerly kissed back. He licked the Canadian's bottom lip, begging for an entrance. Matthew complied. The two were soon battling for dominance, which was easily won by Spain. They pulled away, gasping for breath, faces red.

"Matthew I need to tell you this, I fell in love with you since the first time I looked in your eyes. I know we only just met but I love you. I want you to know you're not some lay but, much more."

Canada turned red at those words. "I love you too, you're the first nation to not ignore me after meeting me. Even America ignored me the first few times but not you."

Spain also slightly blushed. "Would you like to continue?" Spain asked, face a tomato red.

"Yes but, I'm a virgin so please be gentle." Canada said quietly as he looked down.

"Really? But France was your caretaker so I thought-"

"No, just no. Our relationship is not like Alfred's and Arthur's."

Spain smiled with joy. "Bueno! I will be gentle."

As he said this he picked the blushing Canadian bridal style and went off to find Matthew's room. He laid him on the queen sized bed, kissing him. He got off the Canadian and took off his jacket and shirt. Matthew blushed at the sight. Spain soon started kissing him once more.

Antonio soon traveled south. He stopped at his neck. He started sucking and gently biting a sensitive part of Matthew's neck, making Matthew let out a quiet moan and blush, embarrassed.

Spain pulled back and smiled at the red mark he made. He soon stopped at Canada's nipples. Sucking and licking on one and pinching and teasing the other. Canada tried to bite back the moans. Spain saw this and pouted. "Let out your moans, they sound beautiful, please?" Canada nodded and stopped biting his lips, face red.

Spain smiled when he saw this. He soon reached the hem of Canada's pants. He slowly took them off, teasing the other.

Soon he saw his prize and grinned. He gave the Canadian a lick, earning a moan in return. He took out some lube from his pants and discarded them.

"You have lube on you?" Canada asked in disbelief.

"Well I am the country of passion." Spain said, smiling cheerfully.

Canada turned red at that. Spain soon took a lubricated finger and slowly entered him. Canada grunted from discomfort but motioned the other to continue. Spain soon entered two more fingers, stretching him. Canada cried out in discomfort.

"Shh, it'll be alright." Spain comforted. Soon he found the Canadian's prostate. He gave it a light jab with his fingers earning a moan of pleasure.

"Please m-more!" Canada begged.

"This will hurt a bit." Spain said, quickly shoving his member into the tight heat, moaning.

"You are so tight." Spain said, trying not to move.

"You can move." the Canadian said weakly trying to adjust.

Spain nodded and soon started thrusting, looking for that one spot. Canada soon cried out. "R-right there! Harder!"

Spain smiled, as he found it. He complied thrusting even harder and faster into him, hitting his prostate dead on.

"I'm going to cum!" Canada cried out. Spain heard this and started pumping the Canadian in time with his thrusts.

"Antonio!" Canada cried out, cumming. The tight hole soon got tighter, making the Spaniard cum soon after with a small grunt.

Spain pulled out, grabbing some tissues wiping Canada off gently, then himself. He soon climbed into the bed of the sleeping Canadian.

"Te amo, Matthew." Spain said hugging his Canadian.

"Je t'aime Antonio." Canada replied, returning the hug.

The two soon fell asleep, in each other's arms.

A/N: So I wrote this for a friend 2 years ago…man I sucked at writing I'm sorry I had to do so much editing -_- but aw well. I hope some of y'all still enjoyed it!

Reviews make my world go round~


End file.
